Drown In You
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: *WILL BE MOVED TO AO3* Running around a city in flames, the last thing she expected was to wind up falling in love. (Completely rewritten. I've also changed a couple of pairings in this story. Sorry A.J!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now, I know that I had this story up once before, but I decided to just rewrite the whole thing. Awhile back I did have some chapters rewritten, but then – oh this good – my other computer died, so I had to get a new one. Meaning everything that I had been working on were gone. So a lot of them, I have to do redo. So yeah, I am probably going to be deleting stories and reposting them. Anyway…this will still be in drabble form, but maybe I can make the bits longer.**

 **o~O~o**

Death.

It was all over the place. The smell, the taste, the sights. It was everywhere. I'm not even sure if there was anyone left alive, but I did know that I needed to get out of this town before I wind up trapped. Maybe if I am lucky I can find some other survivors around here.

I don't want to find out that I am the only one alive. Then again, if there were others around here I do hope that they know how to fight otherwise, there's going to be a lot of innocent people dying. I don't think I can handle that. I've lost a lot of people over the course of the years that I have been alive.

Gods, I really didn't want to be here right now, but I had made a promise to my father that I would find out what was going on here in Raccoon City. If only I had known what was waiting for me in the middle of this journey…

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Okay, okay, I know people are going to be a little upset with me. But I did explain why I had to redo everything. Please do not be angry with me about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do hope people are enjoying this redo of the story. Anyway, I didn't mention it last time, but I am changing a pairing in this story. A.J might kill me, but that is a risk I am willing to take.**

 **o~O~o**

Running through the burning streets, I tried to ignore the feeling of death as I hurried. I needed to find a weapon of some kind. I mean, I could use my hands, but just in case there were any survivors out there I didn't want to have to explain myself. Being inhuman means you can't go around showing abilities that normal people don't have – otherwise you'll wind up in an experimentation facility. My sister and I have both been there. It wasn't a fun time.

With a quick shake of my head, I turn another corner into an alley. "Where the hell is a gun when I need one?"

Yes, I needed a damn gun.

"Then again," I sighed, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. "Anything else other than a gun would do."

True enough because guns can cause enough noise to attract unwanted attention. I really don't want any extra attention added to this situation. I mean, just running around with a heartbeat is enough to attract attention.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Originally, I was only writing each chapter with 100 words, but as you can see, I decided to change that. Why? Because for some stupid reason my computer isn't tracking the number of words I am using…so this is rather interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, hello again all. I have returned, like I said I would, with the next little bit here. Yes, it's the same outline as before, each snippet of this drabble is going to still be 100 words long. However, when I first wrote this story and did the snippets it took me some time to realize that it didn't make a whole lot of sense. At least from my perspective. So I had deleted the whole thing (added on top of the fact that a virus had erased much of the already done work) and went about rewriting it.**

 **o~O~o**

A wrench?!

That's what I find to fight off zombies with…a damned bloody ass wrench. And speaking of bloody, whoever once owned this thing sure left a mess all over it. Very annoying.

And let us not mention the fact that I keep hearing those blasted zombies all over the place. After all is said and done I am probably going to have nightmares for weeks. On top of the ones that I already go through. Then again, there is a good chance that none of this will bother me.

Yeah, now there's a scary though. Not at all comforting.

 **o~O~o**

 **Nope, not comforting at all.**

 **A/N: As for my updating schedule. It doesn't have one, but I will at least try to post one at least every other day if I have any that are ready to be posted. (Technically, I guess it does have one.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back Ladies and Gents. I have returned with the next little bit here. I did say that I would, didn't I? -Hums happily- Anyway...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I only got one review?! Just one?! While I am thrilled to know that it is one of my best friends leaving it I would like to hear from some of you other people as well. Okay, end small rant.**

 **o~O~o**

Okay, so the wrench was pretty useful. At least when used with the right amount of force. Not that I needed to exert a whole lot…at least not as much as a human would.

Oh, right.

Yeah, not human.

I look like one, but I most certainly am not a member. Subject for another time since at this moment I am trying to sneak past a freaking horde. Not very successfully since there was a lot of broken glass and debris on the ground.

It was causing more problems and making a whole lot of noise.

Christ!

I hate this.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yup, so do I girly, so do I. Anyway, reviews are a fantastic way of keeping me working on this thing. Yes, I do have a lot going on right now, but the feedback would be fantastic. At least to me. Anyway, enough of me practically begging for reviews (Jesus! I shouldn't do that.) I got some other stuff to work on as of this minute.**


	5. Chapter 5

**See? I did manage to keep my promise. Another bit up and ready for you all to read. I think when I get to chapter ten I might make it a bit longer. I don't know though; haven't quite decided if I will or not. So if I do, I'll let y'all know. 'Kay? Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **o~O~o**

Miraculously though, I didn't garner any unwanted attention with all the bloody ass noise. Mostly because the small horde I was hiding from had found a body to munch on. Gods, it was disgusting listening to them rip into it. Although, I did take comfort in the fact that it was already a dead one. Don't think I could've handled it if the person was still alive.

I shook my head, carefully checking a door.

I needed to get off the streets.

Happily, the one I just tried opened. Thankfully. Meaning I'd be a bit safer inside from them. Hopefully.

 **o~O~o**

 **Ah, there we go! Another bit successfully done. I am so damn happy right now I could bust! But I think I'll just settle with smiling widely at my screen. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this. Please let me know how I am doing. I really do appreciate any feedback, within reason of course. If you wanna troll, do it somewhere else, cause I don't have time for it.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading. See ya soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, so it's been a few days since I last updated, but I did warn that it might happen. Anyway, here ya go. Don't worry folks, the action will soon start, but it'll take a bit to get there. Not to mention introducing the other characters (some you know, some you don't). Please be patient.**

 **o~O~o**

It may've been a bit safer, but it sure didn't smell any better. Gods. The stench of death was so thick I'm pretty sure I'll be able to smell it fifty years from now. And don't get me started on the carnage.

Christ! A pack of wolves don't make so much of a mess.

I seriously doubt I'll be able to find any survivors at this rate. I really, really, really wouldn't mind knowing just where my big sister is in all of this mess.

Never liked being separated from her.

I need to find her and a way out.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yup, she does need to find a way out. Wonder what she'll do if she finds her sister. ::Grins:: Only I know. And I'm not telling. Well, not yet anyway. Stay tuned!**


End file.
